


THE BAIT~饵

by ladious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 创作文, 无CP, 杀手梗, 破碎画面, 逻辑并不强
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 杀手世界的错乱





	THE BAIT~饵

**Author's Note:**

> 片段之作，梦境碎片

 

 

 

**饵的存在是为了能配合必要的行动，分散他人的注意力，让成功率更高。就像工具，或者，消耗品。**

 

雨似乎一直都没能停。

黑色的轿车在雨中刚停下，一个女孩就打开车门迅速的钻了进来。车厢内的空气本来有点令人昏昏欲睡，淡而好闻的烟草味弥漫在空气中，她就这样带着一身清新冰凉的气息闯进了一片懒洋洋的温暖中。

女孩穿着一件深红色的连身裙，真丝特有的光泽让这件裙子在每个角度都闪着不同的虹彩。她长长的黑发从脸庞中央分开，垂到身体两侧，一张白皙的脸庞略圆，也就十一，二岁，黑色圆框眼镜让她看起来更有点稚气未脱，眼中满带着欣喜。

这张脸是他第二次见到了。

不和曾经合作过的饵（BAIT）再合作本是雷的习惯，而且就按照他随心的行走路线，几乎也不太可能再有机会遇上曾经合作过的饵。但，确实，这不是他第一次来到这个城市，确实，他这次的中间人还是之前的同一人，确实，他认识这张面孔——只是当时这张脸更加稚气，而且，没有眼镜。

好像是看见眼中的疑惑，女孩带着些许兴奋，自己就解答了雷还未说出口的疑问，

“我看见你进了那个酒店了！我猜这次肯定是你，所以我求了介绍人，让我参加！我果然没有看错！果然是你！”

女孩带着得意的表情，又有点讨好的看着雷，

“我还是太吵了吗？”

雷挑起眉头，他想说，上次你就是个话痨。

确实，之前的那次他也很喜欢这个孩子，虽然喜欢这一定义对于他上次“绝对不会再主动联系”，“事前并没特别关照事后一走了之”的行为来说有点矛盾。

 

大部分合作伙伴对于雷的印象都是不主动，甚至有点冷漠。效率高估计是他唯一的优点了。

上一次合作这个饵就喜欢叽里呱啦的说话，喜欢亲近他，甚至最后受了伤后，把她抱起来，她的第一句话还是，

“太好了你没事！”

而上一次女孩的叽里咕噜拼命想亲近他的情形让中间人都觉得冷漠，不擅长和人打交道的雷可能要被惹毛了。

其实没有。

不知道为什么，雷第一眼就喜欢上这个孩子，毫无道理的，他就是喜欢。而后的一切喋喋不休似乎都更让他愉悦，直到她受伤……

但和饵的相处的模式就是如此，只是在需要的时候相交的两个轨迹，之后，渐行渐远。

本以为不会再见的。

但他对这次再见-再合作并不感到排斥，就算破例他也不愿意让这张可爱的脸变得悲伤了。

于是他抱了下女孩，算是许可了。

 

但。

当枪口瞄准了目标，已经是几乎大功告成的那一刻，一抹红色滑入雷的视野。他没有放松姿势，同时他也看清一个保镖拖着女孩，在确保他能看见的位置停了下来。

女孩颤抖着，保镖的枪顶着她的下颌，雷看到女孩错乱绝望的眼神，脑子中迅速计算——女孩的身上绑着炸弹，击毙保镖，可能会诱发保镖手中的开关；瞄准握着开关的手，保镖的右手还有另一把枪顶着她。

机会只有一次，身后传来轻微的脚步声，雷知道自己已经被包围了。

这是一个死路，无论如何都没有机会脱身，但目标仍在自己的瞄准范围内，只需要扣下扳机，对自己的结局其实没什么不同，但仍能把目标一起拉下地狱。

这是一个天平，一命换一命，没什么不好。

只是天平的一边加上了女孩的重量。

她本来是个饵，现在却变成了自己的饵。

保镖吼叫着什么，那已经不重要了。无论说不说，雷都知道他们想要什么。

他举起枪，枪口向上示意，然后缓缓的弯下身，把枪放在地上，踢走，举起双手。

TAKE ME ，NO HER。

女孩更加颤抖起来，流着眼泪，嘴唇颤抖着，雷看着她唇，无声的读出三个字……

“对不起……”

这是他被几个人打倒在地踢昏过去之前看到的最后的景像。

 

海滩，雨还在下，青灰色的天空似乎压得更低。

中间人看着被人带回来的女孩，她裹着毯子，发抖着看向他。

“他被带走了，”女孩倒向中间人的怀抱，她靠在这个令她安心的人的怀里，眼泪止不住。

“都是因为我……”

“其他人可以走了，你留下，我要知道全部细节。”

中间人拍着她的背安慰着她，做了个手势，其他饵跟着年长的管理者走了。再好奇的，也只是回头看看他们，也就跟着离开了。

女孩哽咽着说着，她如何按照指示，如何让雷信任了她，如何把他带入陷阱。

女孩抬起她那张仍带着些许稚气的脸，望着中间人，

“你保证过他会没事的！是不是？”

中间人回应给她一个笑容。

“我真的很喜欢他……”

女孩低声说着，中间人轻轻摸着她光滑乌黑的长发。

对，我知道你很喜欢他，我也知道他对你有好感。我知道他不会疑心你，而你就会成为他最大的弱点，他的饵……

中间人抱着女孩，良久，良久，海滩上近乎寂静，只有雨轻柔落地的沙沙声。

突然，一声轻微的咔嚓。

什么东西断掉的声音。

 

沙滩蜷着一抹小小的红色，女孩的长发散乱遮住了半张脸，头以一个不自然的角度扭向一侧。

安静的世界，只有海浪轻轻的低语，和雨温柔的回应。

 

 

FIN

        


End file.
